cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jannigo Prosstang
Biography Jannigo Prosstang was born on Concard Dawn and his family moved to Mandalore shortly after. He had a very close relationship with his cousin Ferrigo Prosstang. Rappretto Prosstang, Jannigo's father, was the brother of Q'osstigo Prosstang. In 52 BBY Jannigo and his cousin Ferrigo were sent off to be trained by the True Mandalorians. Jannigo was separated from his cousin to be trained by Montross. Due to Jannigo currently being the second oldest living member of the Rafrego Solus-Linnago Velrrus family line, he is the Chieftain's Arm of Clan Prosstang and handles many internal relations affairs of the clan, and leads the clan when designated in Ferrigo's absence. Early Childhood (65- 61 BBY) Jannigo Prosstang was born into the ruling Rafrego Solus-Linnago Velrrus family of the Clan Prosstang at the Prosstang Estate near Keldabe, Mandalore in 65 BBY. When they were both very young, Jannigo's cousin Ferrigo pursuaded his parents to send him to receive warrior training from the True Mandalorians. Jannigo asked his parents constantly and they finally let him go with Ferrigo to receive warrior training. Ferrigo made a promise to Jannigo's parents to keep him out and away from trouble until he could defend himself. Warrior Training Jannigo trained under Montross the second in command of the True Mandalorians. Ferrigo was sent to train with Jaster Mereel, the Mand'alor. They saw each other during dinner. Montross was very strict about following orders. Since Jannigo was only 4 when he arrived for training, they showed him basic skills like how to use close combat against other opponents. Jannigo studied close combat for six years until he was ten. When he was ten, Montross taught him how to use various types of weapons, including his wrist - mounted flamethrower and blaster. In 53 BBY, when he was 12 he had already mastered about everything he needed to know to be a True Mandalorian. Betrayed on Korda 6 In 52 BBY, Jannigo was with Montross during the Battle of Korda 6 when Montross sent out a rescue call to Jaster Mereel and his groups. Mereel was leading the heavy infantry units and Jango Fett was with his unit Jango's Grunts. On Montross' apparent return to the forward observation point in an upper floor apartment where Jannigo was maintaining the combat communications network, he was heatedly arguing with someone on his comm link. Jannigo overheard Montross complaining that Ferrigo was not at the way point, and hostile forces were pinning down Vertigo Squad before it could get off the ground to secure air superiority; and that Vertigo Squad needed emergency assistance. Jannigo then procedded to ask Montross " I overhead Fer'k (Ferrigo's nickname) shouting about his unit getting taken apart by artillery. But there was nothing about artillery in YOUR briefing! Why did you send out a rescue call for us? WE are perfectly fine - it's Ferrigo and Lu'uk that need help!" Montross pulled his blasters out of their holsters and shot Jannigo in the left shoulder, and destroyed the comm system pack with another well-placed laser bolt. He then ran to the balcony, and lifted away from the building with a rush of flame, spark and smoke. Jannigo lifted his helmet on with one hand, and tried to use his comm system to tell Jaster that Montross was leading them into a trap. But the comm systems in his helmet were out-of-commission. Jannigo used most of his remaining strength to stand up and walk to the balcony, where he tried to activate his jetpack in hopes of getting to Jaster or Ferrigo to warn them personally about the treachery of Montross. Jannigo fired his jetpack and arched well-above the town and its lush foliage toward the coordinates Montross provided to Jaster. The jetpack sputtered, and with a great shaking cough stopped operating as Jannigo was in mid-air. "SHAB'LA CHAKAAR!!!" he yelled, as he slammed through an upper floor patio partition and fell to the ground below unconscious. He awoke to see a blurry figure walking towards him, it looked like Ferrigo. Jannigo said weakly, "Montross has betrayed us. He shot me once he realized I was...getting suspicious of his rescue call to Mer'buir (Mereel)." Ferrigo responded "You're hurt. Your helmet saved your life, but it's a flat bucket now. Just relax if you can. We will try to fix you up. Lu'uk is also hurt, but we'll survive." Lu'uk Ordo was their cousin. Ferrigo said something but Jannigo was too light headed to understand. After that he starting feeling better, he didn't know what Ferrigo did to heal him but he was grateful that his cousin had helped him. JannigoFerrigoNoratine_ProsstangIndustriesDellaltFactory_005crop2.png|Jannigo Prosstang, Vice-Chieftain Clan Prosstang, Chief Financial Officer of Prosstang Industries JannigoFerrigoNoratine_ProsstangIndustriesDellaltFactory_002crop.png|Jannigo Prosstang, flanked by his cousin Ferrigo Prosstang and Ferrigo's daughter Noratine as they survey visiting engineers approaching the weapons factory on Dellalt. Category:Clan Prosstang Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Male Characters